leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xayah/Trivia
General * * Her name Xayah 'zaɪ̯ʲə resembles name Zaya < Tibetan < Sanskrit जय Jaya "victorious"Kiripolská 2001, p. 127 < verbal root *gʷey-'' "to win, conquer"Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 213 ** Her name is originally spelt without the ending ''-h'', which must be added as the old spelling was homographic with the noun for , albeit pronounced differently x|pronounced like Russian Kha}}ɑjɑ.Naming New Champions * Xayah's and dual release is the first one since V1.0.0.72. ** They were also the first champions released in 2017. * Xayah's and Rakan's loading screens always align themselves to the rightmost side before a game starts and when picked on the same team (to mirror their shared splash art). * Xayah's and Rakan's dual recall animation is divided into three sections, an intro, a middle section, and then an outro. The whole sequence would take 8 seconds if Xayah and Rakan recalled at the exact same time, while the intro and the outro are both (<2 seconds). The system will always play the intro, then it will always play the outro when there is 2 seconds left in the animation, regardless of how long the middle section has played for. This means that the characters will blend from whatever position they are in, to the first pose of the outro part of the sequence.Xayah and Rakan recall system * Xayah's cloak is actually her wings disguised by Vastayan magic (to blend in with humans). * Xayah and Rakan are sometimes depicted together with combined wings. The one-winged in Chinese mythology has a similar codependency, which represents the bond of two lovers. * Xayah does not lay eggs.Vastaya Q&A * Xayah is the sixth dark-theme Ionian champion, the others being , , , , , & . * is an acolyte of . * She has a base size of 35 which is considered small. * and Rakan are likely to always receive skins together. ** however, is one exception.Xayah and Rakan skins Development * was originally slated to be the antagonist to and .Nemesis *Influences for and include April Ludgate from Parks and Recreation, Kubo and the Two Strings and We Can Never Go Home.InfluencesInfluences 2 * During development she was simply called Duo Carry. ** was instead called Duo Support.Ask Riot * Gameplay motivations for include having a source of power originating not from a bow or gun, creating a unique auto attacking experience, and giving marksman players an option to survive difficult situations.Gameplay motivations * Her basic attack sound effects come from a: drum brush swish; elastic band; whooshing leather; whooshing towel; processed whoosh and slingshotted bullet casing. *Several scrapped spells for include:Scrapped Xayah spells 1Scrapped Xayah spells 2Scrapped Xayah spells 3Scrapped Xayah spells 4 **Summoning a shadow clone copy of every ally that was not nearby. **A passive called "A thousand cuts", where she would gain one stack per basic attack, up to ten, and it would dramatically increase her damage. ** but it would have no condition and would forcibly return to her starting position after a delay. ** An ability that would mark the side of an enemy champion. You would be able to attack the mark repeatedly but it would become progressively smaller. **An ability like with an ammo system. **An ability that gave a single like missile that would deal damage and steal some movement speed if it hit an enemy. **An ability shared with that would fire a beam like , but they could shoot them together and combine them into a megabeam. **Another ability shared with that would create a storm cloud that followed them around and could summon a lightning bolt in the area to stun people. The other had a gust of wind that would knock enemies back. * was created extremely late in development, only three weeks prior to shipping.Xayah's W * Some possible thematics explored for and included being a vampire couple or being a storm shaman and storm elemental.Possible thematicsPossible thematics 2 Lore * Her tribe's name, Lhotlan, was named after Lhotl, a Vastayashai’rei hero during the war against a race of titans from the sky. * Xayah was originally intended to be 23, but due to being a young Vastaya, she is possibly a few hundreds years old https://twitter.com/LaurieGoulding/status/1205273837408931840. * Xayah does not lay eggs. https://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/community/q/vastaya-q * Xayah is somewhat prejudiced to Yordle due to people confusing yordles for Vastaya and lumping them together as “magical creatures”, the yordles’ association with humans, and the magic of human ideals. https://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/community/q/vastaya-q Quotes * Xayah and share unique interactions depending on the situation. ** Both are the first champions to feature ping-related lines. * references [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHzZRUikvaw "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?"] from . * }} references the same lines from . * "}} and happiness to evaporate"}} reference from ("I wanna travel the world with her", "I wanted his happiness to evaporate"). Skins ; * She references the from , with dark plumage. * She wears a shoulder pad made from a skull and adorned with a couple of (he wears an identical one adorned with a couple of ). * She shares her splash art with . ** They are the first champions to share their Classic splash art, the other two being and . ; * * This skin was released along with: ** ** * She might be referencing by . ; * She was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2018 along with: ** ; * She was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Ruler. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Ruler himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** The flowers that appear in her solo Recall are the national flowers of , the . ** The idea for the animation with was thought up by Ruler and CoreJJ themselves. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** They hold up a Summoner's Cup in their Recall animation. * SSG Xayah and are both references to .SSG Rakan and Xayah references ; * Her original non-corrupted form can briefly be seen when using and when recalling with or without . ** Her fully corrupted form can briefly be seen when using and when recalling without . * Saki, Xayah's familiar spirit, acts as her and . Relations * Xayah is a Lhotlan Vastayan who travels Ionia on a crusade to ensure her people's survival and independence. After meeting and getting in a relationship with , both travel Ionia to preserve Ionia's natural magic from being controlled by humans. ** They are still not married, since she wants to hear him proposing to her everyday. * Xayah and fought and his Order of the Shadow to prevent them from harvesting a magical grove (sabotaging the Kashuri Armories, the creators of and other firearms by using Ionia's abundant magic reserves, might be next). pl:Xayah/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Xayah Category:Champion trivia Category:2018 Valentines Day‎